


Lost and found

by Hermit9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: A quick ficlet, domestic Stucky fluff





	Lost and found

“Rogers, if I have to get up and get it myself there will be hell to pay.”

Bucky was sitting cross-legged on the floor, shirt discarded and hair pushed back with the most ridiculously colored bandana to ever survive the 70s. Normally that would have pushed Steve’s answer into the flirting innuendoes territory. The fact that Buck was also wearing his “I will kill you and all your blood relative and feast on your combined spleens” scowl didn’t. It was one of those universal deterrents. 

“I did bring it to you. Did you lose it?” 

Bucky made a show of taking a nice deep calming breath. Then he held the small, shiny, Allen key towards Steve. “I asked you for a 3mm wrench. This is a 2.5mm wrench.”

Steve ran his hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. “It’s less than half a millimeter in difference. Can’t you just, wiggle it or something?”

Bucky’s scowl turned into that feral half grin with way too many sharp incisors as his eyes narrowed. “How about I jam one of my knives into your armpit and wiggle it around a bit?” He made the plates of his arm re-calibrate and Steve winced at the grinding groaning sound some of them made. “Because, if I remember right, the reason I have sand in all sorts of weird places if because some idiot wanted to go skinny dipping and watch the stars on one of Stark’s private beaches.”

“I, huh, will go looking again.” 

Twenty minutes later every single Allen key, screwdriver, conceivably foldable pieces of metal in the apartment was laid out in front of Bucky, in neat rows by type and size. Steve stared at the whole display with an exhausted look and even Bucky’s annoyed anger had faded. There was one glaring missing size in all possible options.

“Ok, new plan,” said Steve, “I say we raid Tony’s workshop.”

Bucky made a noncommittal noise, then winked at Steve. “Ok. After we raid the pool and his fridge. I’m blaming part of this on him.

“Deal,” said Steve.


End file.
